Recuerdos del Ayer
by KittenHell
Summary: "Cuenta la historia que entre los muros del castillo un rebelde sin causa se enamoró de la joven más dulce y solitaria. La historia más secreta de Hogawarts y jamás contada."


**Hola a todos y todas, primero de todo sé que no es una pareja habitual pero creo que quedan una pareja muy dulce.**

**Segundo de todo obviamente los personaje no son mios ( por desgracia, si lo fueran Sirius NUNCA habría muerto T.T)**

**Tercero este es el primer capítulo que espero que os guste, trataré de actualizar lo más seguido posible.**

**Cuarto este fic se me ocurrió en parte gracia a una amiga a la que aprecio mucho, y por ello aunque ya le he dedicado capítulos de otros fics esta vez le dedico TODOS los capítulos de este fic. Son para ti Capi Z.**

* * *

_"Cuenta la historia que entre los muros del castillo un rebelde sin causa se enamoró de la joven más dulce y solitaria. Pero el destino es tremendamente cruel haciéndolo elegir a él entre sus amigos y ella, y ella teniendo que elegir entre él y la protección de los muros. Los miedos y las dudas acuchillas cualquier brizna del sentimiento que pudiera quedar y el trágico final cae sobre ambos, prisiones diferentes pero ambos encerrados. En Azkaban y en una oscura torre de Hogwarts. La historia más secreta de Hogawarts y jamás contada."_

Un dolor más intenso que el que pudiera sentir cualquier persona viva se instauró en su pecho. Dos palabras que hicieron que su mundo simple y solitario se viniera a bajo como cartas de naipes. El dolor la ahogaba y aun la ahogaba más no poder gritar su dolor a los cuatro vientos, no poder llorar hasta quedarse sin lágrimas, no poder ocultarse en el último rincón de su torre y quedarse ahí hasta que el tiempo la consumiera junto al dolor. Nadie lo supo nunca, y nadie lo sabría jamás, él ya se había llevado el secreto a la tumba y ella sufriría en silencio como había hecho durante tantos años , pero ahora todo era diferente. No era simplemente que él estuviera lejos, no era simplemente que el destino hubiera optado por separarlos era mucho más que eso, había muerto y eso implicaba que jamás volvería a oír el sonido de su voz, nunca más podría ver el brillo de sus ojos, ni sentir el tacto de su piel bajo sus dedos. Las palabras de Dumbledore hacían eco en la soledad de su torre "Ha muerto" las primeras lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas empañando sus grandes gafas, junto a las dos lágrimas su cuerpo entero cayó sobre el frío suelo. Ni siquiera había un cuerpo, simplemente había desaparecido como si nunca hubiera existido ¿Ahora como sabría que todo había sido real? Por el dolor, la estela de sufrimiento que quedaba tras su marcha. Abrazándose a si misma sin poder, ni querer contener sus lagrimas solo estaba segura de una cosa. Lo había amado en su juventud, lo había amado cuando el destino los separo, lo había amado incluso cuando lo llamaron asesino, lo había amado cada uno de sus tristes días de encierro en su torre y lo amaría incluso después de que la muerte la reclamara. Porque Sybill Trelawney siempre estuvo enamorada de Sirius Black. Él había iluminado su vida y ahora solo le quedaban recuerdos que le dolían como dardos clavados en lo más profundo de su corazón.

**Febrero del 1974 - 14 Años**

Los grandes y casi siempre abarrotados pasillos de Hogwarts. En este soleado día de sábado y para desgracia de una joven e inocente alumna de Ravenclaw, los pasillos están más desérticos de lo que deberían. Con pequeños y rápidos pasos trataba de alejarse del nido de serpientes con el que se había tropezado al salir de la biblioteca. De todos era sabido en el colegio que Sybill Trelawney estaba loca, o eso decían todos para mofarse de ella. Para burlarse de la chica más solitaria de todo Hogwarts, era el blanco fácil de las burlas de cualquiera y aun así nunca se defendía por la fuerza. Grandes atrocidades le habían dicho y hecho a lo largo de los cuatro cursos que llevaba en Hogwarts, pero aun así los demás alumnos siempre encontraban la manera de superarse en crueldad. Los más expertos en superarse a si mismo eran precisamente los Slytherin, por eso Sybill huía de ellos con mayor velocidad y temor. Aunque claro cuando un Slytherin esta decidido a hacer algo no hay nada que pueda salvarte ¿o sí?

Al girar una esquina en su rápida huída chocó con el pecho de alguien. Antes de levantar la vista deseo con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera un Slytherin, pero su deseo no fue cumplido. Un chico alto con los colores propios de la casa de las serpientes le sonrió con tanta maldad que a su lado el demonio parecería un ángel. La joven Ravenclaw retrocedió un par de pasos pero estaba atrapada a su espalda otros dos Slytherin con la misma siniestra sonrisa la esperaban. Su sentencia ya estaba dictaminada, una vez más iban a hacerle la vida imposible -** ¿Ha dónde vas con tanta prisa rubita?** - preguntó socarrón el que tenía justo delante. Las palabras no consiguieron salir de su garganta, muy posiblemente porque cualquier cosa que dijera le traería malas consecuencias. Con una considerable fuerza le arrancó los libros que llevaba en los brazos y junto a ellos el trabajo de Historia de la Magia que tanto le había costado terminar. Inflándose de valor consiguió articular palabras coherentes - **¡Devuélvemelo!** - exigió con una voz más autoritaria de lo que esperaba. El coro de seguidores se rió de lo lindo ante la repentina valentía de la joven, y el que tenía sus libros y trabajo la miró con una mirada aun más cruel - **¿Y si lo rompo?** - amenazó tomando el pergamino entre sus dos manos. Con aprensión Sybill contempló como estaban apunto de partir en cachitos el trabajo que tanto le había costado terminar -** Ni te atrevas víbora** - espetó de repente. Ni siquiera ella misma se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo en voz alta hasta que una mano la cogió con fuerza de la túnica y la empujó hasta tirarla al suelo golpeándola fuertemente contra él. Todo su cuerpo cayó sobre su pie en una mala postura lo que provocó un horrible crujido que no acontecía nada bueno, y el dolor se hizo tan intenso que no le quedo otra que gritar. Dolorida por el golpe vio como su trabajo ahora era un segundo plato, ahora el primera plato era hacerle daño a ella misma con sus varitas. Se temió lo peor y entonces como de la nada un certero rayo rojo impactó de lleno en el pecho del más grande, el que la había tirado, que cayó al suelo inconsciente. Los otros dos intercambiaron rápidas miradas y susurraron algo como "Es Black" acto seguido desaparecieron arrastrando el cuerpo de su amigo.

Los ojos de Sybill se fijaron en la figura del muchacho algo desordenado, la corbata medio quitada, la camisa por fuera y la melena revuelta. Debía decirse que tenía una sonrisa encantadora y a la vez bastante chula. No le hizo falta pensar demasiado para saber que ese no podía ser otro que Sirius Black, el nombre que estaba en boca de la mayoría de chicas de Hogwarts. Era un Gryffindor algo revoltoso que además iba a su mismo curso. Esperaba que ahora él también se riera, era lo que hacían todos y si además era un chico tan popular seguro que no sería menos en burlarse del bicho raro de Hogwarts - **¿Has visto como se han ido con el rabo entre las patas?** - comentó divertido, como si para él todo eso solo fuera un juego - **¿Te encuentras bien?** - añadió mirándola con ¿preocupación? Sybill no sabía reconocer ese sentimiento en la mirada de la gente, pues a lo máximo que aspiraba es a que la miraran con pena. En una especie de estado de shock por la sorpresa tan solo consiguió negar con la cabeza sin mover un milímetro los labios para dar una respuesta audible - **Sé que soy un Dios pero nunca había dejado muda a nadie** - comentó algo burlón. Pero no con animo de burlarse de ella, sino como si se burlara del mundo en general. Simplemente trataba de hacer la gracia, de provocar la risa - **Creo que me he hecho daño en el tobillo** - dijo al fin la rubia Ravenclaw.

-** Pues a ver a la señora Pomfrey de cabeza** - comentó como si fuera un hecho evidente. Sin ningún miramiento se inclinó para cogerla en brazos - **¡Espera no vas a poder conmigo!** - dijo ella todavía bastante confusa por el hecho de que era alguien que estaba dispuesto a ayudarla - **Nena soy Sirius no hay nada que yo no pueda hacer** - dicho eso le guiño un ojo y a pesar de tener solo catorce años pudo perfectamente con el cuerpo menudo de la Ravenclaw y se puso en marcha. La llevaba como si fuera una amiga de toda la vida, sin embargo ni siquiera se conocían. Sybill enseguida supo porque la ayudaba, no sabía quien era ella - **¿Sabes quien soy?** - pregunto algo temerosa. Tenía miedo de que después de decírselo la dejara tirada en medio del pasillo a su buena suerte - **No pero seguro que tu si sabes quien soy yo ¿cierto? **- sonaba bastante arrogante pero también divertido - **Sirius Black** - contestó la rubia sin apenas pensarlo. Ya había llegado a esa conclusión hacía varios minutos, más o menos desde el momento que lo había visto aparecer para retarse con los Slytherin - **Esta es la prueba irrefutable de que soy famoso, veras cuando se lo cuente a los chicos **- una amplia sonrisa encantadora a la par que victoriosa se dibujo en los labios del Gryffindor - **¿Y tu eres?** - preguntó bajando la mirada para mirarla a los ojos. Con resignación y ese miedo metido en el cuerpo agacho la cabeza y tan bajito como le fue posible respondió - **Sybill, Sybill Trelawney** - cerró los ojos momentáneamente esperando que la soltara en el suelo y se alejara tal y como había venido, aunque nada de eso ocurrió - **Encantado de conocerte y tu acabas de tener el placer de ir en los brazos de Sirius hasta la enfermería después podrás ir corriendo a contárselo a tus amigas** - comentó con toda la simplicidad del mundo. Realmente no tenía ni idea de la fama de Sybill, y si la tenía la ignoraba por completo. Algo estaba apunto de añadir la rubia cuando llegaron a la enfermería y la señora Pomfrey salió a su encuentro.

- **¿Otra vez aquí Sybill?** - preguntó haciendo que Sirius la sentará en una camilla para mirar su tobillo ligeramente inflamado - **solo esta torcido** - anunció - **¿Se puede saber que te ha pasado esta vez?** - preguntó mirándola entre apenada y preocupada. Mirada que Sybill odiaba por completo, no le gustaba que la miraran con pena. Ella no necesitaba la pena - **Me caí por las escaleras** - la mentira poco típica de Sybill salió antes de sus labios que la pensada y heroica historia que Sirius estaba apunto de contar. El muchacho la miró unos segundos sin comprender porque no decía la verdad, al fin y al cabo ella era la víctima no tenia nada que temer ¿no? No sabía cuan equivocado estaba - **Tienes que tener más cuidado** - la señora Pomfrey señaló con su varita el tobillo que dejó de dolerle - **mañana por la mañana estará curado del todo de momento quédate aquí a pasar la noche** - después de decir eso desapareció para ir a buscar algo al botiquín. Con miedo renovado Sybill miró a Sirius, no quería quedarse ahí toda la noche pero tampoco podía andar - **¿Por qué le has mentido? Tu no tenías nada que perder** - cuestionó sin rodeos el valeroso Gryffindor.

- **No es la primera vez que me ocurre esto y no quiero que vuelva a llamar al director y a mis padres, sobretodo no quiero que mi madre se enteré quiere encerrarme en casa** - la voz de Sybill se fue apagando con cada nueva palabra. El tema de su familia era muy delicado para ella y al parecer también para Sirius por la expresión que adoptó su rostro entre muy serio y triste - **Tampoco quiero quedarme aquí** - añadió apesadumbrada ella. Pensó que no la había oído pues él le dio la espalda, probablemente para irse ya pero en su lugar la miró por encima de su hombro con una media sonrisa - **Sube** - dijo sin más. Con renovaba sorpresa obedeció acomodándose en su espalda y saliendo de la enfermería a hurtadillas subida a caballito. Tras bajar varios pisos Sybill se vio en la obligación de decirle lo que todos decían de ella, no quería que se metiera en líos por ayudarla - **Creo que deberías dejarme te meterás en lío por ayudarme** - advirtió bastante preocupada - **Mi segundo nombre en lío, muñeca, bueno en realidad el tercero** - hizo una breve pausa para sonreírle por encima del hombro - **mi segundo nombre es Padfoot** - orgulloso al decir ese mote prosiguió su camino en silencio. Sybill quiso añadir algo más pero se sentía tan bien pudiendo conversar con alguien que no quisiera pedirle después que le hiciera un trabajo o que no quisiera reírse de ella que prefirió el silencio.

- **Por cierto sé que te llaman la loca de Hogwarts, pero mi familia entera esta loca y yo no me quejo así que me da totalmente igual** - la rubia parpadeó rápidamente y sin poder evitarlo sonrió, una sonrisa verdadera, una sonrisa que hacía mucho que no adornaba sus labios simplemente porque no tenía motivos para ello - **Y no te preocupes por los líos que a partir de ahora yo me ocupo de ellos y cuidaré de ti, Sybill** - aunque no terminaba de dar crédito a lo que oía su sonrisa se ensancho varios centímetros. Sintiéndose la persona más dichosa del mundo reposó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su salvador. Era la primera vez que alguien decía que cuidaría de ella, y también era la primera vez que alguien se preocupaba realmente por su bienestar. Ninguno de los dos sabía entonces que años más tardes las cosas seguirian igual, ella tan dulce e inocente y él su salvador por excelencia.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo ^-^ espero que os haya gustado y que me dejeis algún que otro review que suba la moral ^-^


End file.
